Meet Kevin 11
Plot Ben is cycling through TV channels in his room, at night. Ben passes the Sports channel, Fishing channel, and even the Sumo Slammers channel, still depressed after his mistake involving Alien X. Ben makes it to the News Channel and pauses, seeing Will Harangue discuss the robbery that happened exactly one hour ago. Will Harangue: Yes, tonight yet another robbery took place in Bellwood's downtown bank. Witnesses say that the suspects are armed and look as if their teens. I can honestly say with all my certainty that this robbery is more serious than the last one. Take a look at this, folks (Shows picture of the destroyed bank) Ben: ...(Drops remote in shock) '' Will Harangue: Not only did the culprits steal every last dime, but they even managed to completely obliterate the safe in the back. All the gold is gone! Here, we have bank teller, Jim Thurgood, to tell us exactly what went on tonight. Jim Thurgood: Well, to be honest with you, Will, it wasn't pretty. The guys were ruthless! They had these weird blaster-like weapons, that looked like they came out of one of those Alien-Thingamajig-Movies! It was terrifying... Will Harangue: Can you give us a good description of the robbers, Mr. Thurgood? Jim: Why, yes. They all looked like common thugs. Dressed in black, torn clothes, messy hair, wearing masks. One of them had some sort of special mask, and I could see his mouth and chin. He has this big 'ole scar, two of 'em in fact. It looked like some sort of "X". Will Harangue: Uh huh, ''(Drawing on notepad), Like this? (Shows picture of a chin looking a lot like Kevin's) Ben: (Scratching head, looking puzzled) Kinda looks like.. Jim: Yes, that's it! On the dot! Will Harangue: Hang on, I'm getting a special broadcast from one of our cameramen downtown...They've got a complete picture of one of the thugs, seen at a autoshow. Okay, I've also got confirmation that the picture is of the thug without his mask! Excellent, here it is folks.. The picture appears on screen, and it looks exactly like Kevin E. Levin. Ben's mouth is wide open in awe, seeing that his best friend is a wanted criminal. Ben: This HAS to be because of the whole Alien X reality warping! Will Harangue: Yes, wow really?! Okay, my cameraman just info'd me in and said that the guy just stole a green sports car! (Shows footage of Kevin in the car, speeding out of the autoshow) If you see this man, know this man, or catch this man, call the police...and me! I'm William Harangue, and goodnight! Ben turns off the TV. Ben: No way am I letting Kevin get away with this!'' (Hits Omnitrix)'' Wildvine: ...Last time I checked, weeds can't fly! (Opens and stretches arms out window) ''..But I guess they get around.. (Pulls himself out of room)'' Wildvine stretches his arms and grabs on to edges of buildings, and streetlights, moving all around city. He see's a green sports car zipping through the streets wrecking everything in it's path. Police cars far and wide and after Kevin. (On top of building, watching) Wildvine: Just a little precision..aaaaaand.. (Stretches arm to grab onto the sports car, but grabs a police car instead) Wildvine is being yanked and pulled all over by the police car, and reacts by getting on top of it. He pulls off some seeds from his back and chunks them at the sports car, blowing both of the black tires. Kevin yells and turns the steering wheel as hard as he can, crashing into a dumpster. The policeman in the car slams down the brakes, and Wildvine is flung inside the dumpster and times out. Kevin: Ohhh...my head. What just..happened? (Looks in rear-view mirror and sees two policeman about to approach the car) ''Oh, geez! Kevin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small purple and red device. He presses a button, chunks it out of the window, and it sprays a cloud of purple gas. The cops choke and cough until they fall down in fatigue. Ben peeks from outside the dumpster, with trash all over him, and sees Kevin make a run for it. (Agitated) Ben: I'm gonna have to take the bath of the century, because of you!! ''(Smells himself and then turns around to puke) When Ben turns around, Kevin is gone. Ben leaps out of the dumpster on his chest with sickening face. The policemen get up and look around for Kevin. Ben: Uh-oh...(Leaps back in dumpster) The scene goes to Ben walking out of his bathroom, with a towel over his body and him being dripping wet. Ben: Kevin Levin, you are SO dead! (From another room) Sandra: Ben, shouldn't you be asleep? Ben: Sorry, mom! Going to bed now! Good night! Love you! (Walks to room and puts clothes on, offscreen) Ben lays down in his bed and cuts the TV on. Will Harangue: Yep, looks like Bellwood being a playtoy from some punk is inevitable! Just hours ago, the recently determined thug stole a car and fled from the police. Oh no, compared to this story, this is the GOOD news! Bad news is that not only did the creep crash the car into a dumpster, evaded the authorities, and is at large, but we have actual footage of some'' ALIEN creature'' attacking our dear police! Look! The TV shows recorded footage of Wildvine's exploits. Ben sighs and says Will Harangue never gets it. Will Harangue: Oh great, there's more! We just received an anonymous tip that the suspect resides with his gang under an abandoned bridge, east of town! What are the odds that in Bellwood lives a dangerous group of idiots, and a PLANT MONSTER. William Harangue, out. Ben: That's all I needed to here... (Scrolling through Omnitrix) Scene goes to Kevin and gang of thugs, all unmasked east of town in a condemned apartment. Kevin: So, what you guys swipe this time? Thug 1: Got these SICK necklaces and bracelets from a jewelry store, a while ago. (Throws down bag of stolen jewelry) Thug 2: It was too easy, like they wanted us to have 'em! (Laughs) Thug 3: Cool, cool. But did any of you manage score a couple purses tonight? (Reveals 4 purses from backpack) I think, not! Kevin an the thugs ooh and awe at Thug 3's thievery. Thug 4 gets up dumps a pitiful amount of cash onto the ground. Thug 4: Yeah, that's all I got. Everybody looks disappointed. Thug 4: Whatever! It's the though that counts! What about you, Levin? Kevin: Dudes, I stole this sweet ride from an autoshow, but I crashed it running from the cops. We can still get to it and fix it up, but it'll take time.. All the Thugs: Niiiiiice! You rule, Kevin! Kevin: Ya think? Hey go grab me a soda, will ya? Thug 2: Yeah, alright. Thug 3: Me too, while you're at it. Thug 1: Me three! Thug 2: (Looks at Thug 4) And you? Thug 4: Maybe a sandwich. Or two. Thug 2: Fine. Don't wait up, though. Thug 4: I want extra pickles, dude! EXTRA! Thug 2 walks into the kitchen, grabbing three sodas and bread. Before he can go get a jar of pickles, ChamAlien reveals himself in front of the fridge. ChamAlien punches Thug 2, and the scene goes to Kevin and the others marveling at their stolen goods. Kevin: Where the heck is Ricky? I wanted my soda two days ago! Thug 3: You know how Ricky is. Thug 1: Slow? Thug 4: No, Lazy. Chamalien is seen, camouflaged, scaling the walls undetected. Kevin: Go get that moocher, Lucas. Lucas: 'Kay. Thug 4: And bring me my sandwiches! Lucas: Yeah right, Tyrome! ChamAlien, still camouflaged, sneaks back into the kitchen with a smile. The sound of glass breaking and fighting is heard, and Kevin walks in the kitchen to discover that all the thugs have been beaten mercilessly. Kevin: Alright, whose there?! Come out, come out, wherever you are! (Picks up broken piece of wood) (Out of Camouflage in front of Kevin) ChamAlien: Peek-A-Boo! (Smacks Kevin into table, breaking it) Kevin: Y-y-you're a lizard man! Get away from me! (Throws wood at ChamAlien's face) ChamAlien: Ow, dude! That really hurt! Kevin: (Crawling backward) S-s-stay b-b-ack! ChamAlien: What's got you so scared? You're Kevin Levin! Kevin: How do you know my name?! And it's Kevin Eleven, freak! ChamAlien: Okay, don't ask how I know you, and Kevin Eleven? That was your name as a kid! Kevin: No, I named myself Kevin Eleven because I joined and stayed with gang ever since I was Eleven! What's it to you, Monster! Chamalien: Since you were Elev-wait a minute. You don't have powers? Kevin: P-powers? What powers?!! Chamalien: This isn't good. (Omnitrix is timing out) ''Uhh, gotta go! I'll be back, ya creep! (Busts open nearby window and flees)'' Kevin sits down in a chair, with both of his hands on his head. Kevin desperately tries to figure out what exactly he just went through. The scene now cuts to Ben, lying down in his bed and staring at the ceiling. Ben: Why can't life be on my side for once? (Rolls over on side and tries to sleep) (See's that it's 12:00, and groans) '' The next day, Ben get's up groggy and tired, preparing himself for school. He goes to the kitchen and hardly eats his cereal and orange juice, then grabs his backpack. Ben's Dad walks in and halts him before he can reach the door. Carl: Have a nice day, son. ''(Pats Ben on the back) (Pretending he's in a good mood) Ben: Haha, you know it dad! Ben gets on the bus and sits at the very back again. He pulls out his phone and looks up the news. Nothing of interest is there. The bus eventually arrives at the school, and Ben hops off. Ben: Ahh, highschool, every teenager's worst nightmare. Here we go. (Walks in the school and leans against some lockers) Mr. Albert: (Walks past Ben) Mornin', Mr. Tennyson. Do good today, kiddo. The Scene goes through classes, with Ben looking lazed out. Ben now walks to his 6th period class, knowing it will surely be boring. Suddenly, Mrs. Lui the vice principal stops Ben and tells him to visit her in her office. He does as he is told and has a seat in front of Mrs. Lui's desk. Mrs. Lui: Mr. Albert just went to a convention but I had to tell you that I'm afraid there's some bad news. Ben: Bad news? What happened?! (Stands up) ''Did someone... Mrs. Lui: No, no, dear. Nothing at all like that. I'm afraid your cousin, Gwendolyn, has been kidnapped. Her parents are residing at the police-station for questioning. Your parents have requested you come home, okay? You're father is outside waiting. Ben: Yes, Ma'am. ''(Walks out of door, out the school, and gets in the car with his Dad) Carl: Ben, I really don't know what to tell you. She was just...just taken. We're heading to the police-station, too. They wanted us to answer a couple questions. Ben: Alright, I just hope they find her. Carl: Me too. (Carl makes it to the station and both him and Ben go inside) '' Grandpa Max, Ben's Mom, Gwen's Parents, and Policeman 1: Sir, there's some good news and bad news. Policeman 2: Good news is that we've got several eye witnesses stating the same location for the perpetrator. We also know who it is, too. Policeman 1: Bad news is that, that's it's Levin. Kevin Levin. A wanted criminal who stays east of Bellwood. We've got tips that say your cousin was at the scene of the crime, while it was committed. I believe he took her because she was the only witness their at the time. Ben: Excuse me. ''(Walks past the policeman and his Dad) Carl: (Puts hand on Ben's shoulder to consult him) What's wrong, Ben? You okay, son? Ben: Yeah, yeah, i'm good. Just need a little time to think. Sorry. (Steps out of police-station and walks behind it) Ben ducks down low to avoid anybody seeing him, and switches through different holograms in the Omnitrix. Ben: Guess I messed up reality pretty bad. But now it's personal! (Hits Omnitrix) Terror Dactyl: Time to take off... (Starts running and then flies high in the sky) Terror Dactyl soars in the air until he makes it to the condemned apartment that Kevin resides in. His enhanced vision allows him to see that Gwen is tied up in a chair, with duct tape over her mouth and wrists. Terror Dactyl perches on the roof and keeps a close eye on Gwen and the thugs he sees guarding her. Kevin: Watch her closely, can't afford to lose our ticket to sew-eet ransom. Be right back, gotta take care of something. All the Thugs agree and withdraw their weapons to guard Gwen. Terror Dactyl: Idiots..They just all dug their own graves... (Swoops down quickly, intending to smash through the apartment roof) Before Terror Dactyl reaches the roof, he is blasted down out of the sky but a red laser beam. He crash lands into a broken down truck close by the apartment. He slowly loses consciousness and his eyes shut slowly. Terror Dactyl opens up his eyes moments later, and it is revealed that he's been hogtied against the floor, surrounded by the thugs, and with his beak duct taped shut. Kevin pushes away the thugs to show that he was the one who blasted Terror Dactyl with a laserlance. Kevin: So, lemmie guess. You were sent here by that lizardman, right? (Points laserlance at Terror Dactyl) ''Doesn't matter. You're not gonna live to see him again. Terror Dactyl struggles and kicks to remove the ropes from his body. It's no use. His eyes notice that the laserlance is about to be activated. He hears Gwen in background murmuring in distress. One of his claws cuts a few ropes and slams down on the Omnitrix. Kevin: What?! Where is he? Look for him, now! Go, go, go! The thugs all respond immediately and run amok, searching around for him. Nanomech: ''(Flying around the thugs) ''If only they knew... ''(Shoots bioelectricity at Kevin's laserlance) '' Kevin's laserlance explodes, knocking him into a wall, leaving cracks all over it. Kevin: Stupid thing must be busted! ''(Throws it down and steps on it) Lousy piece of junk! Nanomech cautiously flutters over in Kevin's ear, and whispers. Nanomech: Sorry, am I bugging you? Kevin: Who said that? (Readying to fight) Come on out, Lizardman! I'm ready for ya this time. Nanomech circles around Kevin like a mosquito and continually zaps him with bioelectricity. Kevin stumbles around in pain and trips over a chair. He giggles and shrinks down enough to fit through the keyhole of the door Gwen is in. Gwen is shuffling around to get out of the ropes. Now he blasts the ropes enough for them to fall off. Gwen is startled at the ropes falling off her, and tries to kick down the door to escape. Nanomech: Poor, Gwen...gotta get her outta her-''(Omnitrix times out)'' Ben falls down upon Gwen, who shrieks at his presence. She gets onto her feet and hugs him graciously. Gwen: Ben, i'm so scared! How did you even get here?! Ben: I'll fill you in later, but for now...(Kicks the door open and it knocks into two thugs) ''Let's go! Kevin gives Ben a clean punch, who wasn't paying attention, and he collapses on the floor. Gwen gasps and steadily backs away from him. Gwen: Stoppit, please. Let me go! Kevin: Can't do it, sweety. You're easy money. Plus, you saw me and my boys without our masks on. No witnesses, no problem! Ben leg sweeps Kevin onto the ground and two begin wrestling to what seems like the death. Kevin connects a few punches, while Ben kicks Kevin directly in his stomach. Kevin: Don't even know you, kid! But you're dead anyway! ''(The thugs appear and two of them grab onto Ben and hold him to where he can't move) Gwen: Stop! Let him go! That's my cousin! Kevin: All I heard was "another person for ransom". Tie them up and make sure you don't lose them again, boneheads. Ben hits his elbow into one of the thug's stomach, causing him to let go and then he uppercuts the other one. Kevin lunges forward with a punch, but misses and Gwen karate kicks him into the remaining thugs. They're all on the ground in pain. Ben: No time to stick around, let's beat it! (Pulls on Gwen's arm to run away) Gwen makes it outside to a one of the thug's cars, it's locked. Ben goes inside to look for the keys, get's them, and tosses them out the window to Gwen. Gwen: Aren't you coming?! (Starts car up) '' Ben: Yeah, hold up! I'm calling the cops and laying low here. You need to go, like now! Gwen: Ben, no, you gotta come on! Get down here and let's move it, already! Ben: Don't have time to argue, go! It's not up for debate, Gwen! I'll be okay! Gwen's face shows a very upset expression and she speeds off. Ben see's that he has barely enough power for one more transformation. Ben: Atomix? Too explode-y. Nightmare? Too scary. Kickin Hawk? Perfect! ''(Ben hits down on Kickin Hawk's hologram) (Looks in a mirror in disgust) Waterhazard: Waterhazard, why? Can't this thing get it right, when I need it to?! Waterhazard goes down to see that Kevin and the thugs all have him at gunpoint. He also realizes that the guns are alien-tech, and should at least be level 7 technology. Waterhazard (Hands in the air): ''Go ahead, shoot. (Trying to be funny)'' Water you waiting for? Kevin: You heard the man, do it! Get 'em good, too! (Kevin fires his blaster) Waterhazard ducks to avoid the beam, and blasts them all with water. Waterhazard, one by one, incapacitates the thugs with his fists. Only Kevin is left standing. Kevin: I get it now, you're that kid I just saw. It all makes sense. I also know that you're the lizardman, dragon, and apparently a walking seafood special. Waterhazard: Doesn't matter, Kev, you're all washed up! (Puts hands together and shoots an enormous amount of water at Kevin, blasting him far out of the wall) (Waterhazard jumps out the hole in the wall he created, and lands in front of Kevin) Kevin: (Sits up and starts coughing in pain) No wonder you know who I am! You've seen me on the news, haven't you kid? Thought you could come stop me and save your dorky little cousin, huh? Waterhazard: I tried to stop you before, but I got caught up in something. Don't worry, you're not going anywhere this time. (Runs over to Kevin and beats him down) Kevin and Waterhazard duke it out, but the punches do nothing to his exoskeleton. Waterhazard slams Kevin against the ground by his leg, and gives him one final knockout punch. The scene goes to the police arriving and arresting all the thugs, along with Kevin. Kevin is shown with a black eye and damaged clothing. Gwen, her parents, and Ben's parents are there, with Ben in the middle of them. Frank Tennyson: Benjamin, how'd you pull it off?! You took down these scumbags, single-handedly! Ben: I mean, it was for my cousin, Uncle Frank. I had to make sure they couldn't hurt anybody else, and I did. Natalie Tennyson: You saved our little girl! (Hugs Ben) Ben: Guess I did, Aunt Natalie. Carl Tennyson: Son, I'm so proud of you. You're cousin went with Max back to the police-station to discuss what happened. Sandra Ben: I can't believe my little Ben is a actual hero! It's like you a superhero, even! (Hugs Ben tightly) Ben: (Smiles) Yeah, a superhero. Kevin is now seen inside a cop car, watching Ben is his moment of glory. Kevin: I know your secret, punk. Just wait....just wait. (Hits cardoor) (Episode Ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Carl Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Frank Tennyson * Natalie Tennyson * Max Tennyson (Cameo) * Gwen Tennyson * Mr. Albert * Mrs. Lui Villains * Kevin Levin * Thug 1 * Thug 2'' (Name revealed to be Ricky)'' * Thug 3 * Thug 4 Aliens Used * Wildvine (First appearance) * ChamAlien'' (First appearance)'' * Terror Dactyl * Nanomech (First appearance) * Waterhazard (Accidental Transformation;Selected Alien was Kickin Hawk) (First appearance) Trivia * According to ScareWolf, Kevin and his gang stole the alien tech from the Forever Knights. ** The Forever Knights won't appear again in Ben 10 Galactic Legends. * It is revealed that due to the incident with Alien X, Kevin is a criminal and leads a gang. ** This explains the events of A Hero Is Bored. * It is revealed that since Ben and Kevin never met, Kevin continued his criminal activity. * Kevin discovers Ben's secret. * Ben is revered as a hero, for a second time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends